Helen Dubois
Helen Ophelia Dubois is the manager of the The Premiere theater, where Josh (and formerly Drake) work at. She is one of the main secondary characters of Drake & Josh. She was mainly portrayed by Yvette Nicole Brown. She was once portrayed by Frances Callier in the episode "Little Diva" (see Trivia). Personality and Traits Helen is a strict hardworking woman who is never afraid to tell people whatever comes to her mind which means she can be harsh on her employees, especially Josh. Yet, she loves Drake and has some kind of relationship with Gavin. She is shown to be very shallow, apparently judging people solely on their appearance, when Josh lost weight and became more attractive she started treating him noticeably better much like she does with Drake. When she was a kid, Helen portrayed "Little Georgia" in the fictional hit television show, Happy Times (a parody of the famous 1970s shows Happy Days and Good Times). She was briefly married to Buzz Baxter in Really Big Shrimp but as of Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh, the marriage ended. After the events of Drake & Josh, she became the new principal at Hollywood Arts in Dan Schneider's show Victorious. She later get her own talk show called "The Helen Show". Relationships 'Josh' Despite Josh being a great employee, Helen doesn't seem to give him the respect he deserves, never thanking him for his hard work and zeroing in on any small mistake he's made, even if he hasn't made one. Additionally, she forgets who Josh is many times in "Movie Job". This changes in later seasons when Josh loses his weight and becomes more attractive to girls, including her apparently when she started inviting him to things she used to ask Drake, she becomes much better boss to work for. By the end of really "Really Big Shrimp" Helen finally started treating Josh with the respect he deserved after he calmed Crazy Steve down from a rampage and showed her that her wedding can still go on despite the premiere catching one fire. She even awarded him by giving him the position of assistant manager he coveted since day one. However, she still continued to treat Drake much better. 'Drake' While on the other end she absolutely adores Drake no matter what he does wrong which has lead his brother to incur her wrath for what he has done, it is hinted heavily that this is because she finds Drake attractive. Then, in another episode, where Josh is very upset and disturbed. Trivia *She has appeared in another Dan Schneider show Victorious, in the episode "Helen Back Again". *She also appeared in the Game Shakers episode Tiny Pickles. *In "Helen's Surgery", her middle name is revealed to be "Ophelia". *The reason why Helen is portrayed differently in "Little Diva" can be explained by a public statement by Yvette Nicole Brown:"I originated the role of Helen as a guest-star; but was a series regular on a short lived show on ABC called, "The Big House" by the time I was asked back to do another episode of "Drake & Josh". I wasn't available to do the episode. They decided to "recast" Helen-- instead of have someone else play Helen's cousin or sister--because they thought I wouldn't be available ever again. By the time they wrote a third episode for Helen, "The Big House" had ended its 6-episode run and I was available again. I played Helen in every episode after that." *Helen usually get royalty checks or syndication money from her TV series Happy Times. How she can afford to live in her luxury apartment. Helen is very wealthy and rich. *Both Helen and Mrs. Hayfer have flipped personalities because Helen loves Drake but hates Josh and Mrs. Hayfer loves Josh but hates Drake, except Helen doesn't say "I hate you" to Josh that is, even though she already does, this makes Drake and Josh each have frenemies, loving and hating one and other. Category:Characters Category:Premiere Theater Employees Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters Category:Adults